Where'd you go ?
by Serleena
Summary: Songfic entre la série et le film. Ed et Roy sont partis depuis longtemps, Winry et Riza dépriment. EdWinry, Royai


**Une petite songfic pour vous ouvrir l'appétit avant la nouvelle fic. Y'en a encore deux me semble-t-il, faut bien faire des entrées avant le plat principal. Et c'est pas une raison pour ne pas reviewer mes songfics ! Oh mais :D !**_

* * *

_

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone._

Riza regardait la pluie tomber. Voilà déjà un an jour pour jour que Roy a quitté l'armée. Le lieutenant sait juste qu'il est dans le nord, sans plus. Il n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis. Et il lui manquait tant. A Resembool, Winry aussi était pensive. Une année qu'Ed est porté disparu. La jeune fille ne savait pas quoi penser. Certains le croient mort, mais Alphonse lui est persuadé du contraire, tout comme Mustang. Alors où est-il ?

_She said "Some days I feel like shit,  
Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"  
I don't understand why you have to always be gone,  
I get along but the trips always feel so long,  
And, I find myself tryna stay by the phone,  
'Cause your voice always helps me when I feel so alone,  
But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,_

En pensant chacune aux hommes qu'elles aimaient tant toutes les deux, Winry et Riza se sentaient mal. Ed était toujours par monts et par vaux, et Winry à se faire un sang d'encre pour lui et Al. Et Riza rêvait souvent d'avoir une vie normale, loin des horreurs de l'armée, une vie tranquille. Toutes les deux la voulaient cette vie normale, cette vie calme. Elles l'avaient maintenant, mais sans Ed et Roy ce n'était pas ça. Pourquoi étaient-ils partis ?

_But when I pick up I don't have much to say,  
So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

Au tout début, Roy avait téléphoné une fois à Riza. Mais la conversation avait été relativement courte, ne sachant quoi se dire. Chacun avait sa vie maintenant, sa carrière. Voilà. Que dire de plus, sinon tu me manque et où es-tu ?

_I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home..._

" Je voudrais tant que tu reviennes ..."

Ca fait si longtemps qu'ils sont partis. Et elles se sentaient si seules à présent. Certes Winry avait Al, ça lui remontait le moral. Mais Ed ? Où était Ed ? Allait-il revenir comme son petit frère semblait le croire ? Winry donnerait cher pour un jour voir la tête blonde emprunter le chemin qui menait à sa maison. Très cher.

" Oh Roy ... je voudrais que tu revienne. C'est chez toi ici, à Central." fit Riza dans son salon.

_You know the place where you used to live,  
Used to barbeque up burgers and ribs,  
Used to have a little party every Hallowe'en with candy by the pile,  
But now, you only stop by every once in a while,  
Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,  
Anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,_  
_I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,_

Winry se rappelait les jeux qu'elle et les garçons inventaient ensemble. Une des rares choses qui ramenaient un sourire sur son visage triste. Souvenirs souvenirs... c'était tout ce qu'il restait à présent. Riza se souvenait de rares soirées passées entre collègues, du temps où toute l'équipe était réunie. Qu'est-ce qu'ils s'amusaient dans ces moments-là ! Aujourd'hui c'est tout juste s'ils se croisaient.

_You can call me if you find you have somethin' to say,  
And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

Riza désespérait d'entendre ce téléphone sonner, et surtout d'entendre le timbre de voix tant aimé de Roy. Sa voix chaude et grave, sensuelle ... qui la rassurait. Il pouvait l'appeler bon sang, il l'avait son numéro, il l'avait toujours eu. Alors quoi ? Pourquoi n'appelait-il pas ? La blonde sentit une fois de plus les larmes lui picoter les yeux.

" _Je suis bien bête de me torturer avec ça. Déjà quand il était là, il ne voyait pas alors maintenant ..._" pensa-t-elle amère.

Seulement elle ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Elle voulait tant qu'il revienne !

_I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home..._

" Ed si tu es vivant quelque part, t'as intérêt à te secouer pour revenir !" lança Winry devant sa fenêtre.

C'est que la certitude d'Al que son grand frère était vivant commençait à la gagner. Ils en avaient vécu des choses tous les deux. Ils avaient vu beaucoup de choses, affronté l'envie, l'intolérance, la jalousie, l'avidité, l'injustice surtout ... et ils s'en étaient toujours sortis. Pourquoi serait-ce différent cette fois ?

Roy et Riza avaient connu la guerre, avaient enduré beaucoup pour gravir les échelons un à un. Eux aussi avaient été confronté à la soif de pouvoir des hommes, leur intolérance, leur cruauté. Et ils avaient tout surmonté. Riza se demandait si elle pourrait surmonter une séparation.

_I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',  
Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,  
For while you're not around, and feeling so useless,  
It seems one thing has been true all along,  
You don't really know what you got 'til it's gone,  
I guess I've had it with you and your career,  
When you come back I won't be here and you'll can sing it..._

_  
_Suffit. Elle en avait marre d'attendre, encore et encore. Il était parti, tant pis. C'était le moment de penser un peu à elle. Autrement elle sombrerait dans le désespoir. Riza se leva donc de son fauteuil, et décida de faire un peu de rangement, histoire de se changer les idées. Roy n'avait jamais eu l'air d'être conscient de la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir près d'elle. Plus dévouée que ça, y'a pas. Jamais un merci, ni même un regard reconnaissant. Rien. Nada. Que dalle. Le néant. Connaissait-il au moins ce mot, "merci ?" Sûrement pas.

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home..._

Winry avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'Ed était partit, et tout autant qu'elle attendait. Et elle aussi commençait à saturer. Comme il disait souvent d'ailleurs " nous allons de l'avant car on a pas le choix. On ne peut qu'avancer." Eh bien voilà, elle allait de l'avant elle aussi, du moins elle essayait. Même si elle ne pouvait empêcher les souvenirs d'affluer, Winry voulait quand même avancer. Parce qu'il le fallait, qu'elle le devait, qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elles avanceraient, chacune de leur côté, sans l'homme qu'elles aimaient. Le destin en avait décidé ainsi. Avance, c'est tout.


End file.
